


Left In Ruins

by CrimsonHairedSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Pre-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonHairedSlytherin/pseuds/CrimsonHairedSlytherin
Summary: Voldemort is never denied. When Draco Malfoy rejects the task of killing Albus Dumbledore to show his loyalty in receiving the Dark Mark, the Dark Lord has other plans for the Malfoy heir that no one could imagine.Not even him.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story for this fandom!
> 
> Updates will range depending on my schedule, as of right now they will most likely be frequent. Please let me know how you all like it!

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the winding hallway, frantic yet graceful on the marble tile that was dimly illuminated by the flickering candles along the stone walls. Portraits of family members' hung above the flame, following the billowing cloak swishing at the man's feet. Their eyes filled with disdain and mild curiosity. How dare he make the Dark Lord wait?

Shoulder length black hair rustled with the wind of his stride; black eyes stoic as he approached the grand dining room; familiar faces blurring together. One face couldn't be ignored. The snake hybrid; Voldemort, chuckled, a mix of gurgled breath and too much air entering his lungs. Blood red eyes stared through the latecomer as he bowed respectfully, sinking to his knees at the wizards feet.  
  
"My Lord." Suave baritone washed over the room.  
  
"Severus. Please. Join us, won't you? We were all so worried. Punctuality is typically your strong suit. I feared you lost your way."  
  
Voldemort's voice sounded as if he's been dead countless years, as his bone-thin fingers glided over Nagini, his faithful snake. Rising, Severus sat between the Malfoy's matriarch, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's devoted lapdog. She patted his hand in welcome. Feral gaze focused solely on the head of the table. Nagini slithered through the long-wooded mahogany, baring her fangs before stopping in front of Draco, the heir of the now disgraced Malfoy name. The blond met the snakes gaze with fear, lips pursed in discomfort as Narcissa held his wrist under the table as a form of comfort. His father Lucius eyed the snake with apathy before Voldemort spoke.  
  
"Draco, my boy." The blond's gray eyes flickered to the wizard's inhuman face. Something was wrong, he felt it twisting in his guts.  
  
"My Lord." Draco replied confidently, walls going up seamlessly without a hitch.  
  
"You have taken the Dark Mark. Yet you have not proven your loyalty as your father had assured me. Are you regretting it, child?" Voldemort rose with fluidity, sauntering over to the family, appearing by Lucius' side.  
  
"Never, my Lord. I am honored to serve you. We are extremely humbled you chose Malfoy Manor as your residence until your strength is regained."  
  
"Such a gifted response from an exceedingly intelligent wizard. You raised the boy well." Lucius swallowed thickly, refusing to meet the maroon iris above him. "Yet, not well enough that he took the task I intended to give him. I sought him out to kill Albus Dumbledore as I firmly believed he was brilliant enough to do it. He denied me." Mangled nails rounded the back of Draco's chair, putrid breath hitting his ear.  
  
"Why would you ever deny me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hm?" The blond was twitching under his mother’s hold, spastic movements in his fingers, itching to grip his wand.  
  
"I don't want the golden trio to keep suspecting my status as a pending Death Eater, my Lord. Harry Potter and his friends have been suspecting of me since last year. I want you to rise without incident. I figured my rejection would allow for someone no one suspects to assassinate the headmaster the right way. I meant no disrespect." Draco's response came out sharp, he felt jagged nails pricking the back of his neck. He hissed.  
  
"I do not take kindly to rejection. I am however feeling...generous. You will not perish today, as Severus has agreed to take your place." Gray eyes met the blank stare of the Potions Master in astonishment. _Will he really kill Dumbledore?_  
  
"Though, my new task doesn't involve killing, you most certainly will wish it did. I apologize to you all, pureblood's. Especially Narcissa and Lucius." The couple glanced at each other cautiously as the buzz of hushed voices made Draco nauseous.  
  
"Harry Potter's mublood, the girl. What is her name, Draco?" Draco's stomach lurched.  
  
_Oh no._  
  
"Hermione Granger, my Lord." Voldemort smiled; jagged teeth exposed. "Ah, yes. Miss Granger. The extremely well educated mudblood, surpassing you in almost every way. How does that feel?" Malice laced his tone.  
  
"Terrible." Draco affirmed; his spastic twitching relentless as his blood ran cold.  
  
"I'm sure it does. Pureblood's are everything her people wish to be. Your task. My dear Draco." Voldemort crooned. "You have until next summer to make her fall in love with you. So deeply in love that you are able to bed her."

 Bellatrix' shriek of disgust echoed through the now silent room, eyes ablaze in disbelief. Draco's head was spinning. Had he heard right? This goes against everything the Dark Lord stands for. He couldn't be serious. Narcissa and Lucius looked pained, and the fellow Death Eaters looked beside themselves.

 _Bed Granger?_ Draco dizzily stood up, his body-weight crumbling into Voldemort's hands. Nagini looked ready to strike, stopping when the blond wretched the contents of his stomach up onto the floor. Voldemort hoisted him up, throwing him against the table. His head hitting with a sickening crack, as blood gushed from his nose.  
  
"Fuck the mudblood, Draco. Seduce her. Make her fall so _deeply_ in love with you she practically begs you to take her like the wanton whore she’s destined to become. Consider her a concubine of sorts." Voldemort was giddy with excitement as he watched Draco look on in pure devastation, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his dress shirt. Narcissa placing a handkerchief to her son's face.  
  
"My lord, Draco shouldn't be subjected to those scum! It's against our teachings, and beneath us as Pureblood's. You can't make him do this!" Lucius interjected angrily.  
  
"If he doesn't, he'll die. Don't think because I reside with you, any of you are spared." His eyes locked on a random woman at the end of the table, she looked sickened, green with discomfort of the punishment. Mudblood and a Pureblood? Absolutely diabolical. The fire in her eyes gave away the desire she had to speak out of turn against him.

"Avada kadavra." the killing curse shot out of Voldemort's wand before she could open her mouth to voice her objection. Her head smashed against the table with so much force, it rattled.  
  
Draco bleakly stared at the Death Eater’s body, bile rushing up his throat once more.  
  
"Nagini, dinner!" Voldemort cooed, patting her head as she stalked her prey slinking down the table with grace.  
  
Severus eyed the blond teen coldly, before watching him rise from his seat, dismissing himself, kissing his mother stiffly on her cheek while refusing to look at her tear-stained face. He barely glanced in his professor's direction before retiring to his bedroom. Voldemort caught his gaze instead.  
  
"I trust in you to ensure he does not fail. This is a lesson that insolent boy deserves. I am not to be denied. Though I did not tell Draco this." Severus nodded mutely.  
  
"No potions will be allowed to aid him." Severus grimaced. This was setting Draco up for definite slaughter. He was going to fail. He was going to die…  
  
"Yes, my Lord." the Potion Master succumbed, seeing Draco’s crumbling face every time he closed his eyes.


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if these are starting out short. They'll get longer as chapters progress!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark if you wish!

Somber feelings washed over Draco as he stared at the train to Hogwarts with disgust. Another year, hiding behind a bullies facade, or maybe he really is a bully. His nose was still bruised and a bit crooked from Voldemort throwing him into his dining room table face first. He was lucky he wasn't hit with the cruciatus curse again. The youngest Malfoy knew just how the Dark Lord adored them.  
  
Aside from his nose, the previous bruises that blossomed on his skin had faded with two-day magic. He scowled in annoyance, his trademark sneer, as he placed his luggage in the deserted Slytherin carriage. He wasn't used to such silence; it was maddening to his already distraught mind. His chest tightened in a panic as he inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling slowly. Narcissa had shown him that as a coping mechanism to stress.    
  
He didn't even want to think about his mother. She couldn't so much as look at him during the last few days in the Manor, and it made Draco nauseous. Before he left for Hogwarts, she smoothed his blond hair, straightened his suit, and kissed his cheek; all while trying to avoid his gaze. Lucius glared at his only son with downright revulsion. Before jabbing his cane underneath his chin, forcing his teeth to clank together as his head was level with the ceiling.   
  
"If you weren't such a coward, you wouldn’t be denounced to fucking mudblood scum. Maybe that's what the likes of you deserve." His voice was filled with condescension and hatred. Draco was even more disappointing than he had already anticipated.   
  
He wasn't even fully sure how completing this assignment was even going to work. Bedding the brightest witch of their age was one thing, but to emotionally manipulate her into loving the monster that he was raised to be was damn near impossible. He was alone in this. Not even his mates could know, this was something that would destroy what Slytherin purebloods stood for in an instant.   
  
Malfoy was knocked out of his thoughts by voices outside the carriage door. One he picked out immediately.    
  
_Granger_.   
  
"Harry, this obsession with Malfoy needs to end. You can't prove he's one of them!" She was quiet and authoritative. He heard a scoff at her words. Pretentious git. Though who was he to speak?   
  
"I'm telling you! Lucius Malfoy is a confirmed Death Eater. We all know what we saw back in the ministry."    
  
"That's his father, Harry!” Sighed Hermione. “Not git extraordinaire Draco Malfoy. He's a prat. Not a follower of Voldemort. I'm with you until the end. But I can't agree with you on this." Their voices faded moments later before hot, angry tears pricked his eyes.   
  
_Oh how wrong you are, mudblood. You're going to wish you never took my side after your little heart is shattered to bits. You'll wish Potter killed me. I almost wish he would._   
  
\---   
  
Draco eyed the oncoming passengers warily. His thoughts halted to a stop as familiar voices filled the carriage. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson raised an eyebrow as they took their respective seats.   
  
"To what do we owe for the appearance of the Slytherin Prince?" Blaise smirked, Pansy all but snorted at the Italian wizards lack of subtlety.   
  
"Sod off." Came the blonds curt reply.   
  
"I want to know why the fuck you've been ignoring us. We've all owled you over the summer and heard nothing back. We didn't know if something happened!" Blaise was angry, rightfully so. But what could he reason? No one knew the Dark Lord's residency. Draco chewed his cheek nervously. Rolling his eyes and sneering.   
  
"Sorry, mate. But it's called having a fucking life outside of all of you. I was busy. Mum needed me, dad, I have responsibilities to attend, so excuse me while I get my goddamn life sorted. Everything is resting on my shoulders. Back off." Blaise and Pansy looked hurt. Pansy huffed in annoyance.   
  
"Oh excuse your friends for giving a shit about you. Someone has to." Gray eyes narrowed coldly at the girl.   
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"You've been distant. You don't bother even bloody associating with any of us. You just look lost all the goddamn time! Like a kicked puppy." Pansy looked exasperated, green eyes blown in bubbling anger, Blaise looked indifferent, almost as if he was forcing his emotions away.

  
"Do you know how much I care about you? Draco. Do you?" Pansy's hands gripped his forearms. His fingers spasmed idly, palms starting to sweat. Her voice took on a tone of desperation, something he truly didn’t need.   
  
"Care about me? When I want a quick shag, maybe." It was cruel. He knew of the brunettes feelings for him that started in third year. To her, he was everything she desired. To him, she was the wrong kind of escape. Pansy paled, looking as if Draco struck her across the face. He could see the rage behind her eyes.   
  
"Tell me more about how much you care, love. Tell me, so I can attempt to act as if I feel the same way." Her eyes shined with unshed tears. Draco wasn't one for theatrics.   
  
"I love you, Draco." Her voice was a choked whisper as tears started streaming down her face. Hiccupping uneven breaths into her lungs.   
  
"I don't. Never have, never will. " The blond looked bored, smoothing down the wrinkles from where her fingers gripped in desperation.   
  
Pansy was fully sobbing now, grabbing her belongings, her magic sparked with rage, crackling at her fingertips. She stomped to the exit, her wand levitating into her hand.   
  
"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy. _Bruchum Aculeatum!"_ Draco saw white hurtling towards him, not having enough time to dodge it before the agony began.   
  
Draco clutched his face, body spasming in distress as the Stinging Curse thumped into his bloodstream; like white fire biting at the skin of his face. There was a high-pitched whirling in his ear, he didn’t know if he was screaming or not.   
  
The last thing Draco remembered was being picked up, leaned against someone as his body shook involuntarily.   
  
Then it all went black.

 


End file.
